A todos nos pueden amar
by Goldengirl-neko
Summary: Riku se encuentra con alguien misterioso Mal sumary lo se xD
1. Chapter 1

Una sombra caminaba entre los árboles , los surcos dejados por las lagrimas horas antes brillaban con la luz de la luna. Su corazón destrozado dolía en su pecho, condenado a ser la sombra de un muchacho la única persona que había amado solo le había destrozado por dentro.

-¿Qué pasa Riku?

-Creo haber visto algo- Se levanto y camino un poco- tu quédate aquí Mikie

Este solo asintió mientras el pelliplatinado se internaba en el bosque, después de caminar un rato encontró un muchacho sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, gruesas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, entre la oscuridad de la noche se podía ver su cabello rubio peinado a un lado, extrañamente le recordó a alguien, se acerco a el cuidadosamente.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto, el chico se volvió había el asustado- ¿Qué haces aquí?

El muchacho se levanto dejando ver su rostro, Riku abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-¿Sora?- se acerco a el- ¿eres tu?

-No soy Sora- dijo volviendo a un lado la cabeza- solo…….. Su sombra.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Lo que te dije, soy una sombra de Sora, alguien…. Que no vale nada……..

-¿O-oye esas bien?- dijo al ver al chico llorar nuevamente

-Si…..- se dio media vuelta- Adios…. Riku- este lo miro asombrado

- ¡¡¡Espera!- dijo cogiendolo de un brazo-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Ya te lo he dicho, soy la sombra de Sora, por tanto también comparto algunos recuerdos- explico- y tu estas entre ellos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto acercándose mas al rubio

-Cuando Sora me creo me llamaron Roxas

-¿Roxas, bonito nombre- dijo Riku- ¿y porque llorabas?

Roxas bajo la cabeza avergonzado, entonces lo había visto en ese estado.

-Y-yo……. No me pasaba nada, ahora tengo que irme

-¡¡¡¡¡Espera!- lo llamo Riku- ¿A dónde te diriges?

-A ningún sitio y a todos a la vez

-Eh?- Riku alzo una ceja y abrió la boca confundido

-Hmf…….. Jajajajajajajajajajajaja- Roxas tubo que apoyarse en un tronco mientras Riku lo miraba satisfecho

-Estas muy lindo cuando te ríes

Roxas lo miro sonrojado, nadie le había dicho eso nunca, Axel solo le decía que le gustaba besarlo.

-G-gracias

-De nada- le dijo sonriente- ven, parece que estas tiritando- Riku se acercó a el y poso una mano en su mejilla, lo que hizo que se estremeciera- si, estas helado, ven con migo.

Riku lo llevo hasta donde había dejado al rey, Roxas al verlo se quedo muy impresionado.

-¡¡¡EL REY DEL CASTILLO DYSNEY!

-¿Hm?- el ratón se lo quedo mirando sorprendido- ¿Y tu quien eres?

-Este es Roxas- contesto el peliplatinado

-Ahhhh Roxas…… Pues no se quien eres U

-Yo….. No soy mas que una sombra

-¿Eh?- Mikie lo miro sorprendido- ¿una sombra, ¿acaso eres un sincorazon?

-NO, solo soy la sombra de Sora


	2. Chapter 2

Se sentaron y Roxas contó todo lo que sabia, pero lo que mas les sorprendió es que la organización seguía tras Sora, cuando llego a la parte que escapo, no pudo mas que estallar en lagrimas.

-¿Estas mas tranquilo?- dijo Riku sentándose a su lado, hacia rato que Mikie se había quedado dormido mientras Roxas se deshacía en llanto silencioso- parecías muy angustiado.

-Tu también te sentirías así- sintió como Riku pasaba su brazo por sus hombros y lo atraía a su pecho para que se apoyara- ¿q-que haces?-El rubio sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas.

-Se lo que es no tener a nadie, creer que estas solo- sintió la respiración agitada del menor en su cuello- no te preocupes, seguro que todo sale bien, por cierto, ¿sabes que te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas?

Esto provoco que el rubio se sonrojara más, no dijo nada, sin embargo se acurruco mas en el cuello de Riku

-Tranquilo- Riku le acaricio la cabeza y espalda- se que no nos conocemos mucho, pero cuentas con migo para lo que quieras

-Gracias- dijo mientras le sonreía

Viajaron juntos durante 3 meses, cada día Riku y Roxas se habían más amigos, y Mikie…. Bueno, el seguía igual, una noche acamparon en la orilla de un rió, era una noche calurosa, por lo tanto aprovecharon para darse un baño y lavar un poco sus ropas.

Riku comenzó a desvestirse ante la mirada atónita de Roxas

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo viéndolo sonrojado con la boca un poco abierta y sentado tras el, una idea cruzo por su cabeza, se acerco a el y se arrodillo en frente acercando su cara- ¿No vas a venir?

-¿Eh?- estaba nervioso de tenerlo tan cerca y desnudo

-Te ves hermoso

-R-Riku….

-Vamos al agua- lo tomo de la mano y se debuto mirándolo- ¿piensas entrar al agua con la ropa puesta?

-Y-yo O/O

-Jajajajajajaja, no te pongas así, no te voy a comer "de momento"

Roxas se desnudo mientras Riku entraba en el agua, este lo miraba atento, cada centímetro de la piel que se veía del pequeño lo escudillaba fradándolo en su memoria.

Roxas entro en el agua junto a el, los dos se relajaron bastante, después de tres meses viajando sin descanso y casi sin comer ya estaban cansados.

Se quedaron un buen rato en el agua, sentían como el agua arrastraba todo el cansancio de sus cuerpos, Riku volvió la cabeza hacia Roxas, este tenia los ojos cerrados y estaba relajado, Riku se acerco un poco, pero su compañero no pareció notarlo, se acerco un poco mas y paso su brazo por la cintura del rubio, Roxas abrió los ojos impresionado, Riku se puso delante de el aprisionándolo entre su cuerpo y la orilla del rió.

-R-Riku…. Q-que haces?

-¿Sabes? Hace mucho que queria decirte esto…..Roxas, yo…. Te quiero

-OO ……R-Riku… y-yo

-Siento no haberme dado cuenta antes- Riku lo atrajo hacia el besandolo dulcemente.

-Riku….. Yo…. Tambien te quiero- dijo entrecortadamente

El peliplatinado solo sonrrio y volvio a besar a su chico, pasaron asi bastante tiempo, hasta que el rey fue a por ellos y prácticamente los saco por las orejas a los dos.

Los tres estaban reunidos alrededor del fuego, y para sorpresa de Mikie, Roxas y Riku estaban muy juntitos, el raton hubiera jurado que mas bien estaban acaramelados, al menos hasta que Roxas se levanto.

-¿Dónde vas?- pregunto Riku

-Voy a cazar algo, estoy muerto de hambre

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-no hace falta, tu quedate con Mike, además se defenderme solo

-No parecias poder cuando te encontre por primera vez, Auch- Riku se sobo la cabeza y se dirigio a Roxas- ¿Por que as echo eso?

-Te lo merecias- se alejo un poco- vuelvo enseguida

Y tras decir esto se fue

-Riku- llamo el raton

-¿Si?- dijo aun sobandose la cabeza

- Yo diria que te gusta Roxas

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?

-Si, lo miras muy atentamente, además cuando lo miras o estas con el tienes un brillo especial en los ojos, apostaria a que te as enamorado de el

-o/o P-pero que dices? "no puedo decirle nada, como se habra enterado?"

Mientras esta conversación se llevaba a cabo Roxas se encontraba en el interior del bosque en busca de alguna presa

-¡¡¡¡¡Hielo!- dos liebres calleron al suelo con el cuello atravesado por estacas dy hielo- que suerte! Dos de un tiro


	3. Chapter 3

-Tam bueno como siempre- Roxas se grito- Tiempo sin verte Roxas

-Namine!!!- se dirigio a ella y la abrazo- cuanto me alegro de verte

-En cuanto me entere de lo que te paso con Axel te busque, y por fin te encuentro, pero no pareces muy afectado- Roxas bajo la cabeza

-Cierto, estube muy afectado por lo que me hizo, pero e reecho mi vida, e encontrado a alguien que me ama y al que amo

-Riku, verdad?

-Si- dijo apenado

-espero que ese chico te cuide y te haga feliz, aunque seguro que lo hara

-Gracias Namine

-Hasta que por fin llegas, estoy hambriento

-Gomen na (lo lamento), pero ese bosque eparecia que estaba desierto

-Bueno es igual, mejor vamos a comer

Avivaron el fuego y después de despejellar a los conejos Roxas los aso levitandolos sobre las llamas

-¿Eres brujo?- pregunto Mikie

-Eh?, anda, pero no os lo habia dicho?

-No- contesto el peliplatinado

-Creia que si- murmuro pensativo- bueno que mas da, ya lo sabeis

-Vaya Roxas, hoy no hay quien te quite la sonrrisa- contesto entretenido Mikie

-Enserio? No se, hay dias en los que no puedo dejar de sonreir, jiji, creo que es por ser parte de Sora

-Debe de ser eso, Sora podia estar sonrriendo sin motivo alguno durante horas, y mejor no le contaras ningun chiste, si no se estaria riendo todo el dia

Los tres estallaron en carcajadas, parecia que esa noche Sora iba a ser el tema de combersacion.

Sacaron los conejos del fuego y comenzaron a comer, Roxas le dio a Mikie una bolsa con algo de queso y pan, puesto que el raton no comia carne.

Terminaron de cenar y se pusieron de nuevo a hablar, al rato Mikie alego que estaba cansado y se fue a dormir, Riku se acerco a Roxas y lo abrazo depositando un suave beso en los labios de su chico, se sento junto a el, bueno mas bien hizo que Roxas se sentara en sus piernas.

Comenzo a besarlo mas apasionadamente, deslizando las manos por el cuerpo de su koi, iba a empezar a desnudarlo pero….

-AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Los dos se volvieron asustados, alli estaba Mikie con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Almenos esperad que yo no este delante

-Majestad O////O

-M-Mikie O////O……. no volvera a pasar -///-

-Eso espero, pero…..como es posible- pregunto curioso el raton

-El que?- pregunto el rubio

-Como que el que, como habeis acabado juntos?

-Oh, pues no se, supongo que tenia que pasar- dijo el peliplatinado

-Tu llevas detrás de el desde que lo viste por primera vez ¬¬

-Pero que dices Mikie?

-O///O Riku…. Es verdad?

-B-bueno, y-yo…… mejor vamos a dormir

-Pero a dormir eh?

-Que si Mikie, buenas noches

Riku cogio a Roxas de la cintura y lo atrajo a el, se tumbaron en el suelo y el rubio apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de su koibito mientras este acariciaba su sedoso cabello con suavidad.

-Donde estoy- dijo Riku, su voz resono en toda la estancia- Hola?

Nadie le respondio, solo se escuchaba el eco de las palabras pronunciadas con anterioridad.

-Hay alguien?

Ninguna respuesta, pero el suelo comenzo a temblar, no tenia ningún lugar donde sujetarse, cayo al suelo y este te empezó a ladear, las paredes desaparecieron dejando una plataforma, vio a Ansem frente a el, sonrreia, estaba seguro de que disfrutaria de su caida al vacio, pero algo llamo su atencion, detrás de el colgado de una cuerda estaba Roxas, levanto un po co la cabezo y solo un susurro se escucho

-Riku…..

-Roxas!!!!!!- el peliplatinado intento llegar hasta el, pero la plataforma se inclino mas

-No podras cogerle- el tono de Ansem era burlon- miralo por ultima vez

Dicho esto la plataforma dejo caer a Riku al vacio, mientras el rubio lo veia horrrorizado

-RIKUUUUUU!!!!!!

-Roxas….- no pudo decir mas, todo se volvio oscuridad……


	4. Chapter 4

Riku desperto sobresaltado, Roxas se movio en su pecho y abrio los ojos

-Que pasa?

-Nada, tranquilo, vuelve a dormir- lo beso suavemente y el rubio obedecio consiguiendo dormirse enseguida, pero Riku no pudo y permanecio acariciando los cabellos de su chico mientras se perdia en sus pensamientos.

"Por que habre soñado con Ansem? Quizas se apodero de nuevo de mi corazon?".La mañana llego y los tres se reunieron para decidir donde irian

-Creo que deberiamos ir al sur- dijo el raton

-Si, tu que opinas Riku?

-Eh?

-Que te pasa?, estas ausente

-Nada, solo que no e dormido muy bien, pero esta bien, camos al sur- dijo sonrriendo al rubio

-Melosos- dijo Mikie

-Por que?- sonrio Riku

-No haceis mas que besaron y abrazaros cada dos minutos

-Pues toma un regalo- Riku beso apasionadamente a Roxas mientras Mikie los contemplaba absorto- Mikie cierra la boca que se te cae la baba

-Eh?

De repente un hombre encapuchado les salio al camino

-Quien eres?- Roxas salio a enfrentarlo

-Pero si hasta tienes agallas- se burlo

-Kisama (bastardo)

-Si quereis saber quien soy y quien me manda id a baston hueco

-Baston Hueco…

El encapuchado desaparecio dejandolos a los tres pasmados

-Que queria de nosotros?- pregunto el rubio

-No lo se, pero yo ire a baston hueco

-Si tu vas yo ire tambien- dijo Mikie a su espalda a lo que Tiku sonrrio

-Si vas a ir yo tambien voy

-No- dijo volviendose a Roxas- no voy a dejar que vengas

-por que? Yo también puedo luchar, ya lo as comprobado

-No voy a arriesgarme a que te lastimen!!

-No vas a poder impedirmelo Riku, ire con tigo

-….- Riku se acerco a el y lo abrazo- no entiendes que tengo miedo de perderte?, tu eres lo mas importante para mi

Roxas sintio las lagrimas de Riku en su cuello y apoyo sus manos en el pecho de este

-Te prometo que no intervendre, pero dejame ir

-Esta bien, pero te mantendras alejado de la batalla

El rubio asintio y Riku se inclino un poco para besar a su koi, pasado este momento se pusieron en camino

-diez dias de viaje y todavía no hemos llegado- se quejo el rey

-Tenemos que encontrar una nave gumi- dijo Roxas

-La tienda de Cid ya debe estar cerca, no os quejeis tanto- dijo Riku

-Pero si tu eres el que va mas despacio- protestaron los otros

-Bueno venga- los cogio de las manos y acelero el paso

Llegaron al distrito uno y alli durmieron en casa de Cid, bueno, dormir lo que se dice dormir no durmieron, yaa que Cid y Mikie se fueron por hay y Riku y Roxas…. Bueno ya os imaginais

-Espero que no hayan ido al bingo, o Mikie se lo gastara todo

Roxas sonrio y le mostro la cartera del rey

-No creo que eso suceda

-Por eso te amo tanto- sonrio al rubio y sus manos viajaron por su figura desnuda- que te parece si te recompenso?

-Me parece perfecto

-Arriba par de pervertidos!!-Los dos saltaron de la cama y se quedaron mirando al raton- es hora de irnos

-Menuda nave- dijo impresionado Roxas

-Nunca habias viajado en una?-pregunto Riku a lo que el otro nego- y como te movias?

-Depende de la ocasión, me colaba en trenes, o en naves mercantes y si no podia hacer nada de esto pues husaba la oscuridad

Despues de esta pequeña explicación entraron en la nave y se sentaron, Riku pilotando, Mikie a su lado y Roxas detrás

-No me fio de que te pongas ahí detrás

-Y por que?- le sonrio Roxas

-Ya sabes por que

-Riku quieres arrancar ya?, ya tendreis tiempo para eso -//-

De acuerdo "no estoy tan seguro de eso, puede ser la ultima vez que lo vea"

Cuando llegaron a baston hueco desembarcaron sin ningun problema

-Estas naves son rapidisimas- dijo el rubio

-Si, es una gran ventaja- sonrio el raton y luego se volvio a Riku- y a ti que te pasa?

-Eh?- s e volvio para mirarle- nada, no te preocupes

Llegaron hasta la puerta del castillo, y los recuerdos se acumularon en la mente de Riku, cerro los ojos con fuerza, pero estos no se desvanecían

-Riku estas bien?- dijo Mikie

-Si tranquilo- se volvio a Roxas- a partir de ahora quedate cerca de mi, no te separes en ningun momento

El rubio acepto a regañadientes, pero como ya se lo habia prometido no tenia mas remedio, Riku le teme la mano, entraron los tres al castillo, la oscuridad los envolvio, Rosas se acerco mas a Riku y este lo abrazo

-Estas asustado?- le susurro al oido a lo que el otro asintio- de que?

-No lo se-dijo en el mismo tono- tengo un mal presentimiento

Riku sonrio en la oscuridad y lo abrazo mas fuerte, le beso los dorados cabellos en un intento de tranquilizarlo, de repente el suelo temblo y varios agujeros se abrieron en el, Mikie cayo por uno de ellos, otro se abrio bajo Roxas, Riku lo sujeto antes de ue callera, pero no podria aguantar mucho mas.

-Riku…. No me sueltes

-Tranquilo, no lo hare

-De verdad?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Riku se volvio y vio a una persona mayor que el y de cabello blanco y largo totalmente vestido de negro

-Ansem!!!- Los ojos de Riku se abrieron desmesuradamente

-Dejale….- dijo con voz firme mientras los ojos de riku se volvian oscuros- vamos…. Solo es un estorbo

Sin saberlo comenzo a soltar la mano de Roxas, esto lo miraba horrorizado, pero luego su mirada cambio por una de odio dirigida hacia Amsen

-Dejalo Amsen!!!-grito el rubio

-No estas en posicion de exigir nada, Riku…sueltalo

Este solto la mano de Roxas que solo pudo gritar el nombre de su koi mientras caia

Oscuridad, solo habia oscuridad a su alrededor, se levanto lentamente "Debo de haberme golpeado al cabeza al caer" penso, sus ojos tardaron un rato en acostumbrarse a la oscuriad, pudo distinguir una cama, y una figura que iba hacia el, sin embargo no pudo verle la cara

-Quien eres?

-Ya no me recuerdas?, tanto me odias?

-Esa voz….AXEL!!

Este sonrio en la oscuridad y se acerco mas, se agacho a su lado y lo abrazo

-Q-que haces?

-Te ves tan adorable cuando te sonrojas

-Y-yo…..-sintio los labios de Axel en su cuello- ah!

-Añoraba tu perfume

-Axel….y-yo…. Encontre a alguien mas

-No importa….Roxas….. Aun te amo

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron de sobremanera mientras Axel lo besaba como antes… como antes de dejarlo caer en la soledad.


	5. Chapter 5

-Donde estoy?

Roxas se incorporo y noto como estaba desnudo y cubierto por una fina sabana, miro a todos lados no encontro nada hasta que un brazo lo cogio de la cintura, bajo su mirada y encontro a Axel en las mismas condiciones que el

-AXEL!!! - salio rapidamente de la cama y se quedo mirando fijamente al pelirrojo

Axel desperto por el grito del rubio, lo miro desnudo frente a la cama y agitado

-Acaso quieres otra ronda?- dijo mientras se acercaba al rubio

-No…- a cada paso que daba Axel daba hacia el, Roxas retrocedia- No puede ser….

-Claro que lo es, o si no mira- Axel señalo a la cama, esta estaba todavía un poco humeda lo que horrorizo a Roxas- necesitas mas pruebas?-se acerco a el y toco su entrada todavía humeda

Los recuerdos golpearon en la mente de Roxas, escenas de la noche pasada, cayo de rodillas en el suelo abrazandose asi mismo comenzando a sollozar, habia engañado a Riku

-Por que?- dijo en un susurro

-Porque….-se agacho a su lado- te amo y no quiero que estes con otro

Dicho esto lo beso apasionadamente por inercia los ojos del rubio se cerraron y se dejo llevar, sentia su cuerpo muy pesado y no pudo hacer mas que dejarse caer, Axel sonrio al ver au n inconsciente Roxas en sus brazos

Riku abrio los ojos pesadamente, los parpador se le cerraban sin su consentimiento, pasados unos minutos logro abrir los ojos, echo un vistazo a la estancia, no era muy pequeña, pero tampoco enorme, tenia una cama, un escritorio y algunas estanterias repletas de libros.

-Yo ya e estado aquí- se dijo asi mismo

Se levanto de la cama y recorrio la habitacion, viendo los distintos libros de aventuras y de terror, justo los que le gustaban, recordaba que en su casa en las Islas del destino tenia montonos de libros, Sora siempre le decia que se le hiba a poner la cabeza cuadrada de leer tanto, sonrio ante la idea, echaba de menos a sora y Kairi, además el rey Mikie tampoco estaba alii, pero tenia la impresión de que se le olvidaba algo.

Por mas que lo intentaba no podia recorddar lo que habia olvidado, dio vueltas y vueltas por la habitacion, cuando se canso fue hasta la cama y se tiro en ella

-Que sera lo que se me olvida?-reflexiono en voz alta

-Hola Riku-Este te levanto de un salto y se dio la vuelta, Ansem estaba frente a el -Te e asustado?-le sonrio- pobrecito seguro que estas buscando a tu chico

-Nani? (Que?)

-Oh no te acuerdas del pobre Roxas?. Aunque el de ti tampoco, reencontro a su viejo amor, y pasaron una noche movida

-Roxas no haria eso!!!

-Veo que si lo recuerdas

-Que le has hecho?

-Ya te lo he dicho, nada que el no quisiera hacer

-Mientes-dijo entre dientes

-Tu veras si me crees o no

Dicho esto salio de la habitacion riendo, Riku intento seguirle pero antes de llegar la puerta se cerro

-Kuso (mierda)-dijo golpeando la puerta- Roxas

"Tengo que buscarle" con ese pensamiento Riku se levanto del suelo, hizo aparecer su debora almas y la empuño, se situo delante de la puerta y concentro su energia haciendo la puerta pedazo

Salio corriendo, sin pensarlo dos veces volvio al vestibulo donde se habian separado, en cuanto llego a la posicion en la que perdio a Roxas, el boquese te habrio, Riku se echo a el

Desperto en la mas absoluta oscuridad, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron distingio una cama, una mesa y una silla, estaba en una aldea, bastante sencilla, en la cama distinguio una cabellera rubia, se levanto y fue hacia el

-No te acerques

-Quien eres?- pregunto Riku volviendose, este dio un paso al frente- Axel….

-no te acerques a el, Roxas es mio

-De que hablas?-pregunto confundido Riku

-Lo que oyes, Roxas es mio. Lo era mucho antes de que tu lo encontraras, no tienes derecho sobre el

-Te atreves a reclamarlo cuando tu fuiste el que lo abandono?

-Te equivocas, yo no le avandone- contesto el mayor- tube que alejarme por su seguidad

-No te creo, cuando lo encontre estaba destrozado, le habias dicho cosas horribles para desacerte de el

-Tube que hacerlo, de no haber sido asi, Roxas estaria muerto!

-Mu-muerto?-pregunto incredulo Riku- a que te refieres?

-Me llevan persiguiendo varios meses, si no hubiera dejado a Roxas lo habrian matado

-No te creo-contesto el peliplatinado

-No te pido que lo hagas, el unico que tiene que creerme es Roxas- dijo volteando a ver atrás

Rku se volvio, Roxas estaba sentado en la cama con lagrimas empañanso sus ojos, Axel se acerco y se arrodillo ante el

-Roxas, se que tu corazon ahora le pertenece a Riku y que yo deje de tenerlo el dia que me marche, pero solo quiero que me perdones y que sepas que te sigo amando, esta noche a sido una reconciliacion, si no la mas deliciosa de las despedidas, podras personarme?

Roxas se quedo estatico, tanta sinceridad habia en sus palabra que le confundia, sabia que amaba a Riku, pero al mismo tiempo que todavía sentia algo por Axel, estaba tremendamente confundido, en ese instante su corazon no era mas que una maraña de sentimientos, miro fijamente a Axel, claro que podia personarlo a pesar del daño que este le habia causado. Pero en el fondo de su corazon no queria alejarse de el

-Roxas?- pregunto el pelirrojo asustado ya que no respondia

-Si, puedo personarte, mas aunque tengo claro que amo a Riku, una parte de mi es tuya, y no se quiere separar de ti

-No hay por que- intervino Riku mientras los otros miran asombrados- quiero decir, aunque Roxas sea mi pareja, cosa que quiero quede bien clara, podeis seguir viendoos, estando juntos bueno, vosotros me entendeis

-Enserio no te importa que me siga viendo con Roxas, Riku?

-Mientras no te lo tires a mis espaldas

-Y delante?

-PERO OYE!!!!!!

-Jejeje, gomen na (lo lamento) era broma

-Mas te vale pelirrojo teñito ¬¬, bueno pensemos una forma de salir de aquí

-Primero tenemos que encontrar a Mikie

-Roxas tiene razon, yo puedo guiaros ya que esta ceca de aquí

-seguro que conoces el camino Axel?- pregunto desconfiado el albino

-Claro, solo seguidme

Salieron de la celda, Axel comenzo a llevarlos por un pasillu oscuro, daba la sensación de que no sabia donde estaba, puesto que miraba a todos lados constantemente

-Que estraño-murmuro el pelirrojo

-Que ocurre Axel?-dijo el rubio

-No me acuerdo de haber pasado por aquí-Roxas y Ruku sudaron una gotita

-COMO QUE NO RECUERDAS HABER PASADO POR AQUÍ!!!!!?- dijo Riku cogiendolo del cuello y zarandeandolo

-Basta Riku- intervino Roxas- estas bien Axel?

-XX

-Axel!!, Mira lo que conseguiste Riku

-Yo lo despierto- pone cara de diablillo y empieza a zarandearlo-VAMOS DESPIERTAAAAAAA…..despertaste ya?

- veo pajaritos…

-Lo empeoraste Riku uuU

-Al menos ya desperto

Después de esta estupida, ejem digo interesante escesa siguieron, esta ves investigando el camino para encontrar al rey

-Llevamos dos horas caminando- protesto Riku- cuando lo vamos a llegar?

-No seas quejon criajo-le proboco el pelirrojo

-A quien llamas criajo? Te voy a….

No pudo seguir porque Roxas le planto un beso, lo solto y se quedo estatico

-Jajaja te quedaste pasmado eh?…- otro beso del rubio fue dejado en su boca- guau…

-Venga chicos- dijo alegre el rubio empezando a caminar- o no llegaremos

Automaticamente las miradas del pelirrojo y el peliplatinado se disriguieron al trasero del rubio que aproposito intentaba insinuarse a ellos, los preferia concentradas en el que peleando, al menos no eran tan ruidosos, tanto Riku como Axel se dirigieron a el y posaron sus manos en el trasero del rubio, esse te sobresalto un poco y luego sonrio dibertido

-Suelta el trasero de mi novio llamitas ¬¬

-Obligame desteñido ¬¬

-Basta niños- cogio las manos de los dos y las apreto contra su trasero- contentos?

-No del todo-dijo Riku al mirarlo Roxas lo atrapo con su otra mano y lo beso- estaria mas contesto si Axel quitara su mano

-No quiero, además Roxi-chan me deja

-…..-///- m-mejor vamos a buscar al rey

---------------------

Espero que os este gustando mi fic sayo


	6. Chapter 6

Dicho esto comenzo a caminar dejando a los otros atrás, estos al darse cuenta se adelantaron hacia el, caminaron durante una hora sin encontrar rastro del rey

-Podemos pasar un poco?- dijo Roxas

-Que te ocuree?, te encuentras mal?- Axel se acerco al rubio que estaba sentado

-No, solo que al caer me lastime el pie, siento que esto nos retrase

-No te preocupes- dijo Riku y acto seguido cogio a su novio en brazos- listo

-R-Riku….Arigato (gracias) -se agarro al cuello del peliplatinado y escondio la cabeza en su cuello

-Habeis oido eso?- dijo Axel después de un rato, los dos miraron atentamente- escuchad

Los dos hizieron lo que les mando, escucharon algo arrastrarse por el suelo, Roxas levanto la cabeza hacia el techo, un centenar de operas amarillas estaba alli dispuestas a atacar

-CUIDADO!!!!!!!!

Los otros levantaron la cabeza y de un rapido movimiento evitaron los rayos, comenzaron a correr, sombras, bisosombras y soldados comenzaron a perseguirlos

-Riku sueltame- dijo Roxas- si no nos atraparan

-No puedes corer-replico el otro

-No importa, dejadme atrás, almenos podre cubriros un rato

-No- dijeron los dos al tiempo- no te dejaremos aqqui

Pero Roxas no les hizo caso, se desprendio de Riku e habiendo aparecer sus Keyblade y comenzo a luchar con los sin corazones

Axel y Riku intentaron llegar hasta el, pero Roxas habia puesto una barrera entre ellos

-Salid de aquí- les grito- los sincorazon comenzaron a rodearle- Deprisa!!!!!!

-Roxas!!!!-gritaron los dos al tiempo que este era rodeado por los sin corazones

Riku cayo al suelo de rodillas con lagrimas en los ojos verdes, de repente una luz brillo desde el otro lado espantando a los sincorazones, dejando ver a Roxas en el suelo, sangre cubria su cuerpo, y la barrera desaparecio y los dos corrieron al lado del rubio, Riku lo levanto un poco y Roxas abrio levemente los ojos

-Ri…..Riku- un hilo de sangre escurria entre sus labios

-No hables mi vida, tienes que ahorar fuerzas

Roxas cerro los ojos, Axel rebisaba desesperado sus heridas

-Puedes curarle?-dijo desesperado el peliplatinado

-No puedo hacer nada, a perdido mucha sangre

-Maldicion!!!!

-Rienes que tener fe Riku


	7. Chapter 7

MisaoQ.Q: gracias me alegro que te aya gustado

helinille: bueno dicho y echo aqui esta la continuacion

Y AHORA SIN MAS DILACION EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA

-M-Mikie..

-Seguro que se salva- dijo el rey

-Sus heridas son muy profundas -intervino Axel- si no encontramos a alguien que pueda curarle no pasara de esta noche

-Jajaja

Los tres se volvieron, Ansem se encontraba tras ellos riendo

-Ansem

-Jajaja pobre chico- dijo- no pasara, morira dejando dos corazones destrozados-se burlo-aunque yo podria hacer algo

-Que? -dijo Riku

-No te fies de el- aconsejo el rey

-Como quieras, pero soy tu unica esperanza de salvar a Roxas, no ves lo mal herido que esta?

Riku miro a Roxas apoyado en sus rodillas, sangre emanba de sus labios, su boca se abria luchando por respirar

-Que propones?-dijo dirigiendose Ansem

-Sabia que dirias eso-sonrio- paro no sera gratis

-Que quieres a cambio de curarlo?-pregunto el peliplatinado

-A ti -respondio

-A..a mi?-dijo sorprendido

-Exacto, a cambio de curar a Roxas quiero tu vida

Riku bajo la cabeza, si le entragaba su vida a Ansem Roxas se salbaria y aunque el muriera podria ser feliz con Axel

-Tomaste una decision?-dijo Ansem

Si-Dijo mirando a Roxas- acepto

-QUE? Que estas diciendo?-dijo Axel

-Riku!!-coreo Mikie

El peliplatinado se acerco a Roxas y deposito un beso en sus labios, luego se derigio a Axel

-Te lo encargo, cuidalo bien y hazle feliz, el lo es todo para mi- Axel asintio- si no lo haces volveré

Axel sudo una gotita y asintio con lo bonita que estaba quedando la escena, mucho devia de querer a Roxas para sacrificarse por el, Axel no sabia si seria capaz de hacerlo

-Espera- dijo Axel, luego se volvio a Ansem- Puedo intercambiar mi vida por la de Riku?

-Que?- dijo el peliplatinado

-Hm, quieres sacrificarte tu?-Axel asintio ante la pregunta de Ansem- por que?

-Porque el amor de Riku y Roxas es puro y mas fuerte que el que yo senti por el, y aunque mates a Riku ese amor jamás desaparecera

-Esta bien, tomare tu vida antes que la de Riku

-Pero antes cura a Roxas- desafio el pelirrojo

Ansem se dirigio a Roxas y poso una mano en su pecho, la herida dejo de sangrar, el rubio abrio lentamente los ojos, Riku corrio hacia el y lo beso

-Menos mal- susurro

-Mi paga- dijo Ansem

-De que habla?- pregunto el rubio

-Axel va a dar su vida por la tuya

-Que?

-Al principio hiba a ser Riku- hablo el pelirrojo- pero vuestro amor es demasiado puro y no merece morir.

Axel se acerco a Ansen que sonriendo asesto una fuerte puñalada en el estomago de Axel, este se doblo a causa del dolor y agonizando se arrodillo al lado de Roxas

-Q-queria decirte….. Que todo lo que he pasado a tu lado…. A sido lo mejor de mi vida

-A-Axel no…-las lagrimas ya caian libremente por el rostro del rubio- no te mueras por favor

-No me gusta verte llorar- le dijo mientras acercaba su mano a su rostro- T-te puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro que si

-P-puedo besarte por ultima vez- tras decir esto Roxas asintio y acerco su rostro al de Axel uniendo sus labios en un suave beso- Gracias

No habia terminado casi de decir esto cuando su cabeza cayo a un lado sin vida

-AXEL!!!!!!!!- Roxas abrazo el cuerpo inmóvil de pelirrojo con fuerza hascia su cuerpo

Riku se acerco a el y lo cogio de los hombros, no tenia palabras para consolar a su chico, pues aunque eran pareja sabia que Roxas aun sentia algo por el, no sabia como consolarle, asique se arrodillo tras el y le abrazo con fuerza

-Lo siento- dijo Riku- yo tendria que haber muerto en lugar de el

-No …- nego el rubio- si hubieras muerto tu seria lo mismo, o incluso peor, pero no puedo evitar sentirme asi, lo queria demasiado

Riku apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de su chico y deposito un beso en su cuello, pasado un rato Roxas se levanto, su ropa estaba llena de sangre, la que el habia derramado con antelación y la Axel, se dirigio a Ansem con una fiera mirada en sus ojos azules

-Pagaras- dijo- pagaras por arebatarmelo, TE MATARE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!!!!

-Te arriesgarias a matar a tu novio?- se burlo el mayor

-Que, no mientas estupido

Roxas hizo aparecer sus keyblades, corrio hacia Ansem y lo ataco, solo consiguió herirle en el brazo izquierdo, pues evito el ataque con gran velocidad

-Ah!!

Roxas se volvio a Riku, esse te encontraba de rodillas en el suelo herido en el mismo sitio que Ansem

-Riku- se acerco a el- pero que..?

-Ansem y yo somos uno, si yo muero Ansem morira y viceversa

-Lo siento, no lo sabia

-No pasa nada, no es tu culpa, estabas furioso y lo comprendo

-No es excusa para herirte, como he podido hacerte eso?

-Tranquilo mi vida- le dijo besandolo- no pasa nada

-Siento interrumpir esta melosa combersacion, pero…

Un latigo cruzo el aire llendo a parar cerca de los jovenes, este volvio a levantar en el aire, esta vez dirigido a Roxas, pero en el ulimo momento Riku lo sujeto y tiro de el

-Sueltalo Riku

-No- el peliplatinado lo miraba desafiante, cosa que enfurecia mas a Ansem- dejanos marchar

-Jejeje, no- tiro del latigo arrebatandoselo a Riku- no saldreis con vida

Dicho esto lanzo de nuevo el latigo contra ellos, pero Riku volvio a pararlo

-Dejanos pasar- dijo firmemente

-No- y lanzo el latigo contra Roxas

-no te combiene hacer eso- dijo Riku, y se llevo la devora almas a la garganta- verdad?

-Riku…. Estarias dispuesto a sacrificarte asi? Por un estupido?

-Riku no!!!!!- grito Roxas

-Prefiero acabar con el para siempre

-Riku…- mikie comprendio lo que quiso decir, se levanto y se puso al lado de Toxas- el lo hace por nuestro bien

El rubio bajo la cabeza intentando ocultar sus lagrimas, Riku se dio la vueltas y lo abrazo

-Prefiero que vivas tu vida- lo beso en la frente- alejate de aquí y se feliz es lo ultimo que te pido

Dicho esto se levanto y clavo su espada en su pecho, la sangre comenzo a brotar y Riku se dejo caer de rodillas, Ansem también perdia mucha sangre

-Malditos- y dicho esto se desplomo en el suelo sin vida

Roxas corrio hacia Riku y lo apoyo en su pecho

-Riku, por favor no me dejes tu tambien

-Roxas..t-te amo- la cabeza de Riku se apoyo en el pecho de Roxas exalando su sulimo suspiro

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Mikie se acerco al rubio y poso una mano en su hombro, vio a su amigo en el suelo sin vida y sus ojos se aguaron, después de todo desde que comenzaron a viajar juntos, Riku era como un hijo para en. En la estancia solo se oian los sollozos de Roxas, abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de la persona que amaba

Mikie levanto la vista, habia oido pasos estaba seguro, sin embargo no veia a nadie

-Roxas- esa voz resono en toda la estancia- no te preocupes

El nombrado levanto la vista alli ante ellos se encontraba sonriente una chica rubia

-N-Namine

-Si, soy yo- se arrodillo ante el - no puedo creer que se haya sacrificado, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado de el

-Tu no lo conocias- dijo el otro malhumorado

-Esta bien lo siento, pero… puedo hacer algo por ellos- Roxas la miro impresionado- puedo devolverles la vida

-En serio?- ella asintio- por favor hazlo

-Esta bien, pero debes hacer algo por mi

-El que?

-Sabes que siempre te ame como Sora amaba a Kairi- Roxas bajo la cabeza- acambio solo deseo que me beses

-Lo hare, pero por favor traelos de vuelta

Namine asintio, se acerco a Axel y poso una mano en su pecho, al instante el pelirrojo comenzo a respirar, Roxas miro con los ojos como platos como el pecho del pelirrojo subia y bajaba rítmicamente mientras su herida se curaba, la rubia se dirigio a Riku, se arrodillo junto a el y poso su mano en el pecho de este, como sucedió con Axel su pecho comenzo a subir y bajar

-Roxas…-susurro avergonzada una vez cumplido su trabajo

Este la tomo por la nuca y junto sus labios con los de ella, fue un beso suave pero basto como agradecimiento a la joven

-Gracias- susurro ellla

-No, gracias a ti por devolvermelos

Roxas noto como Riku se movia en su pecho igual que Axel, los miro asombrados, Roxas se lanzo a los brazos de los dos

-Que ha pasado?- preguntaron al tiempo

-Ansem os mato, pero ella- se volvio pero Namine ya se habia marchado- si estaba aquí hace un momento

-Roxas estas bien?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-Si, no es nada

Pero para sus adentros sonrio

-En que piensas?-pregunto Riku

Roxas se volvio a el, habian pasado cinco meses desde el encuentro con Ansem, Riku, Axel y el habian comprado una pequeña casa en la Isla de Riku, aun recordaba la cara del padre de Riku y de sus amigos cuando se presento, pero mas divertido aun fue la cara que puso Sora al verlos, parecia que no sabia si llorar o reir

-En nada- lo beso- solo en lo mucho que te quiero

-Eso esta bien- dijo el peliplatinado

-Por cierto cariño- dijo el rubio y se acerco a su oido- hoy me toca ser el seme

Riku sonrio y lo beso cariñosamente

-Y las veces que quieras

-Melosos!!!!!- llamo Axel- La comida esta lista

-A quien llamas meloso Inbecil?- Riku fue hacia el

-A ti idiota

-Repite eso!!!

-Idiota, meloso, desteñido y encima uke

Roxas sonrio al verlos pelear y los siguió al interior de la casa, pero antes echo una ultima mirada al mar, su vida era perfecta, y con un ultimo pensamiento entro en la casa "definitivamente… a todos nos pueden amar"

FIN

PUUUU espero que os haya gustado

Quiero agradecer a todo el que se ha molestado en leer mi fic muchas gracias

Quiero aprobechar para decir que dentro de poco pondre otro fic y espero que lo leais sayooooooo


End file.
